The present invention relates to a cone support. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a cone support for protecting a stud, particularly a bonded stud, from shear forces when the stud is stressed perpendicular to its axis.
Prior to the present invention, threaded studs with a flanged base plate were used to fasten items to a surface via bonding the flanged plate. The flanged studs failed in sided load through shear or fatigue over time.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a conical support for a use with a stud.